


Hunting Hearts

by stormyskydancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyskydancer/pseuds/stormyskydancer
Summary: Shiloh Levine knew she couldn't let the beast simply get away with destroying her family. Becoming a hunter herself had never crossed her mind before, but her heart was set on revenge from this day on. As a little side-job brought her into a small town in the middle of nowhere she meets her future hunting partner. Follow their journey through the depths of all things supernatural. Two hearts driven by revenge soon set on fire.





	

It was the sound of rain pattering against the window, the creaking chair, pages being turned in a book and the gentle  _click clack_ of fingers typing on a laptop that made her stir in her bed. Though, it wasn't  _her_ bed actually. The last time Shiloh had slept in her bed at home was several weeks ago. She had decided to meet with her grandfather again after quite a long time. Due to his work he mostly stayed in cheap motels along the highways.

Francis Levine was a man in his mid-sixties. Even though he was her grandfather, she had always seen him as her father. That was due to the fact that she never got to know her father nor her mother. Both of her parents had been ripped out of her life when Shiloh was merely one year old. All it took was a rainy night and a drunk pick-up driver to end the life of two young people. Francis would always remember that horrible night. He had just put his sweet little granddaughter to bed as two officers stood before him upon opening the door. He knew something was wrong. He could read the horrible news by just looking at their faces. 

_"Sir, we have sad news for you. There had been a car accident. Your son and his wife...they didn't make it."_

He sighed and leaned back in the chair. The sound of the highway traffic outside the motel had quite a soothing effect at this very moment. He pushed the memories of that night away and looked over at the sleeping young woman. Twenty-seven years had gone by since that fateful night. Her first word she had spoken to him had been  _da-da_ which evolved to a proper  _daddy_ soon after that. He could have just pretended to be her father. But that would have been a lie and he had sworn to himself that he would always be honest with her. Once he was certain she'd understand his explanations he had told her that he was not her real father. That he was her father's father. He had told her everything. He had shown her pictures of her parents and he knew even today she still carried the pictures with her.   
Shiloh always trusted him. And he trusted her. Even his job as a hunter was no secret to her. She refused to be involved in it though. And he was thankful for that. Instead, she had studied and earned her degrees in Prehistoric Archeology and Modern Judaism. 

"Did I wake you?" Francis asked as he saw her open her eyes slowly. 

"No, it's okay," Shiloh said and sat up. "Are you still working?"  

"Yes, but I'm actually quite hungry. Shall we grab some dinner in town?" 

She nodded with a smile. "Sure. Let me just take a quick shower. Five minutes!" 

"Oh, I know what 'five minutes' mean. Your granny declared 'just five minutes' whenever we were heading out and it turned out more like fifteen to twenty." he chuckled and continued typing on his laptop. 

"Maybe I come more after you then." Shiloh replied amused and went into the bathroom. 

Indeed, five minutes later she was finished with her shower and had put on some fresh clothes. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Ready to go, old man?" she said teasingly and grabbed her purse. 

Francis saved his work, closed the laptop and grabbed his jacket. They quickly ran outside to his car. Rain was pouring down with no mercy now and the wipers of his 1970 Dodge Challenger had quite some work to do. They drove in silence and turned into Main Street of the little town called Leavenworth situated in the state of Washington. Everything looked like straight out of Bavaria in this town. If Shiloh wouldn't be certain she was still in the United States she would've guessed she somehow ended up in the south of Germany. 

"It's fascinating that we assume  _this_ is what Germany looks like."she chuckled. She had spend two semesters abroad in Germany during her studies and knew very well that it upset a lot of people that Bavaria was taken as the region to represent the whole country. It would be the same as saying Texas represents the culture and customs of the whole United States of America. 

"It still looks rather cute though," Francis replied amused. "Well, at least, without all that rain it would be nice I guess. But winter is coming. I read that there'll be snow in a couple of days. I bet it looks like out of a fairytale then."

He parked in front of a diner and they hurried inside. They took a seat by the window. Francis ordered coffee, Shiloh a hot chocolate with whipping cream. As the waitress served their drinks they ordered both a cheeseburger with fries. 

"So..."Shiloh began as the waitress left. "What exactly are you working on recently?" 

He sipped from his coffee and put the cup down after a moment. "It's...complicated." 

She licked some whipped cream from a spoon and looked at him. "Come on, gramps. I might not be directly involved in your work, but you  can still tell me what you are working on." 

"Well, there are reports of several children who said a scary monster had come to them in the night and whipped them with a twig adorned with thorns. I gained access to the medical reports and the pictures I have seen are truly horrific. They weren't just whipped on the butt. Some had bloody scratches over their backs and legs and arms. One even in his face." 

"That's horrible!" she breathed quite shocked. "And do you have any evidence who did it? I mean, is there really a monster?" 

"Everything kinda fits to this place actually. Think about it. A town that looks eerily like straight out of Bavaria. It's winter. The sixth of December is not far." 

Shiloh sipped from her hot chocolate. "So you think this is some...what? German monster?" 

Francis chuckled softly. "Not just German. A monster that is quite famous in many European countries, mainly in the south of Germany as well as Austria and several east European regions. You might have heard about it at some point during your time there." 

She looked puzzled for a second. "Wait a minute. Are you saying this is the work of Krampus? The  _actual_ and  _real_ Krampus?" 

He nodded. "I do believe that, yes. Like I said. It fits. What I just don't get is why this happens so early. Krampus normally appears as Santa's Helper in the night from the fifth to the sixth December. The children that behaved well receive a small gift from Santa while those who didn't behave well throughout the year would be punished by his helper named Krampus." 

"Yes, I once read something about this in a children's book. But if Krampus is real. Are you seriously saying that Santa is real too?" she said surprised. 

"Honey, I have seen a lot of supernatural things in my life.  _Not_ believing in Santa would be strange considering I fight ghosts, witches, vampires and many other creatures." 

They stopped talking for a moment as the waitress brought the food. Once she was gone again, Shiloh picked up a fry and ate it before she leaned in closer. "Okay, so let's pretend Krampus did this to the children in town. Why now? The sixth of December is still two weeks away." 

"And  _that's_ where it gets complicated. I have no idea why. I mean there have never been any reports worldwide of children being actually punished like this on that certain day. Nor any other day around that time. So far, the punishment had a more symbolic character. If you behave good you will receive a gift. If you don't you won't. You know what I mean?" 

"Yes, but isn't it highly unlikely that it happens here? I mean in the USA? Santa doesn't come at this date. Santa comes for Christmas." 

"That's what I thought as well. My problem is actually...when will he come again. And more importantly: how can I stop him?" 

They lapsed into silence for a while, eating their food and thinking about the case. Shiloh could see that this case was one of those her grandfather could easily become obsessed with. She reached out and touched his hand gently. Francis winced and snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at her again. 

"You will be careful, won't you? As far as I know Krampus is some kind of demonic creature."

"Half goat-half demon with horns. That's how the children had described the monster and that's how he's depicted on paintings. Don't worry about me, Shiloh. This is not a demon that could possess your body. It's a demonic creature that can be killed. Anything can be killed. Even the dead." 

She chuckled lightly. "Maybe someone should tell the Devil to expand Hell. Before the dead really come to walk the earth." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Supernatural story! If you made it til the end of this chapter, you are awesome! I'd really appreciate to receive some kudos and comments. Especially comments. I love 'em. :) 
> 
> This was like a little introduction to the character of Shiloh. Next chapter will be quite a ride so you better buckle up for it.


End file.
